


Родственные души

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, Rainy_Elliot



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Как Тулио повстречал Мигеля, версия короткая и маловероятная.





	Родственные души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Con Meets Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836130) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



— Я — Дон Фредериго ди Кампанья де лос Фандарелос, — заявил Тулио, приняв позу, которую часами отрабатывал перед зеркалом последние пару дней, пока не довёл её до идеала.  
Мигель возмущённо ахнул. Он отрабатывал эту позу почти два месяца, хотя и далеко не часами подряд... в общем и целом, наверное, не дольше, чем Тулио.  
— Ах ты лжец! — провозгласил он. — Это я — Дон Фредериго ди Кампанья де лос Фандарелос!  
Тулио решил, что время обратиться к почтенной публике. В данный момент её представлял трактирщик, что, без сомнения, будет счастлив обеспечить столь видного человека, как Дон Фредериго, комнатой и ужином без оплаты вперёд.  
— Это мой брат-близнец, любезный сэр. Боюсь, он совсем безумен. Очень трагичная история. Наша дорогая матушка...  
— Но вы ведь совсем не похожи, — возразил трактирщик.  
Мигель снова ахнул. На взгляд Тулио, он делал это слишком уж часто.  
— Значит, меня усыновили, а ты молчал? Подлец! Все эти годы я называл тебя братом!  
— Ну, мы не идентичные близнецы, — попробовал вывернуться Тулио, но ситуация уже безнадёжно изменилась. Корабль отчалил от берега. Виноград сорван и выжат, осталось лишь удовольствоваться его соком.  
— Доставай свою шпагу, дикарь, — сказал Мигель. — Ибо моя жаждет твоей крови.

(— И затем мы устроили дуэль, и всё кончилось тем, что мы сняли на все наши деньги комнату на двоих, — сказал Тулио.  
— Не в _этом_ смысле, — добавил Мигель.  
— Ага, — понимающе кивнула Чел.)


End file.
